


A New Tune of Love

by CJ_Loves_U



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Love, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Loves_U/pseuds/CJ_Loves_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is a shy girl who also has stage fright. Join her as she finds love with music and the most famous pop star and his cousins. Percabeth. This is AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'A new tune of love  
(A Percabeth story)  
Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character in this story. All story character belong to Rick Riordan. Thank God for that. There are no demigods in this story. It's all human.

(Annabeth's POV)

I'm sighed contently. This is my second year going to 'Goode High school for the performing arts'. Last year I was a nobody, who sat with nobody about her guitar and a book. I've never performed for anyone but my parent, my teachers (only during lunch or after school when there wasn't any other students around) and also my best friend Thalia Grace.

I know this year is going to be different because last year I was alone. This year I will have Thalia with me. She and her cousins are coming this year after their worldwide tour. Her cousins are Percy Jackson and Nico Di'Angelo. Yes of connect 3.

I know what you're thinking 'how can a nobody like you know someone like her'. Well I known Thalia when we were 7. That was about 9 years ago. We meet in an alley behind an old restaurant. We are both on the run. I running away from my horrible step-mom. We had a big fight because my dad was gone. Thalia was running from her horrible step-mom to.

We stayed together for a while until we were caught and she had to go. I unfornualy didn't have anywhere to go. The she-devil didn't want me. That was probably the best thing that happened to me.

The owner who owned the restaurant that I met Thalia at, took me in. his name Chiron Brunner. He's middle aged and in a wheel chair and the best person I know. I currently works as the guidance consular/vice principal at my high school. Do you know how I told you I've only sang in front of my parent, teacher and best friend. It's the truth. I sang in front of real dad and Chiron who is my guardian. He's more than a guardian though he like my second dad. I don't know my real mom and I hate my step-mom, so that a known to singing there.

So back to the present. I waiting for Thalia and her cousins to show up. I have their album and I've gone to a couple of concerts. I've seen the pictures and heard the interviews but I don't know the other two at all. I can tell almost everything they said in the interview where fake and that the smiles weren't real. I guess I nervous about seeing my best friend again and meeting new people. I'm a bit shy and, I also forgot to tell you I have major stage fright.

A few minutes later a blue sports car pulled up and three hooded figures appeared. I knew was them. I was the one is a blue hoody look around for somebody. When she saw me I waved at her and we started running to each other. When we reached each other we hugged and then pulled apart to look at the other to confused hooded people.

"Annie it's been to long since I talked to you. How have you been?" Thalia greeted.

I roll my eyes "Thalia I talked to you last night and stop calling me Annie. How many times do I have to tell you that" I say to my best friend.

"You can tell me about a million times and I will never stop calling you Annie. Common Annie lets go meet the idiots I call my cousins. Plus I forgot my bag in the car."

"Whatever and of course you did" I say as I get dragged over to the still confused hooded figures

"Kelp head, death breath this is Annabeth. Annabeth this is kelp head and death breath." Thalia said breaking them out of their trance. I laugh

"Shut up. Pinecone face. My name is Percy Jackson and this is Nico Di'Angelo. It's nice to meet you." The one in the sea green hoody said as he looked me in the eyes.

I absolutely sure I froze. He's eyes were the most beautiful thing I had ever saw. His eyes were a sea green color like his jacket. He had raven black hair and was absolutely the hottest thing I had set eyes on. After a few moments of staring into each other's eyes (I can see why they say the eyes are the windows to the soul), we were snapped out of it by the bell warning that we had to go to class.

Thalia hooked arms with me and we made our way to doors and our first class with the boys following us.


	2. chapter 2

New tune of love  
A Percabeth story  
Chapter 2  
This is as edited as it can be. Sorry if not perfect.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story. All story character belong to Rick Riordan. I don't also don't the song that is in the song.

Percy Jackson POV

During the car ride, I wanted to strangle both of my cousins. I was driving, while Nico was shotgun and Thalia was in the back. They were arguing which was better Green Day or Panic! At the disco. For me, I couldn't care less but it was getting old. They were always arguing about stupid stuff. I guess it was the brother and sister relationship we all developed over the years we were together.

About a minute of them yelling I decided to shut them up "SHUT UP! I driving I don't want to crash so be quiet"

I heard mummers like "whatever" and "yeah kelp head you don't want to crash."

"Yeah come on Percy. Drive faster we need to get to school" Thalia said. I was in shocked, as long as I have known Thalia (pretty much all of our lives.) I have never seen Thalia so excited for school.

"Wow pinecone face, I don't think I been ever seen you so excited for school," Nico said expressing my thoughts.

"I'm not excited for school," Thalia said. Of course "Were supposed to meet a friend of mine that goes to Goode."

"You have friends Thalia," Nico said. The next sound was of Nico yelling out in pain from Thalia hitting him.

"Thank the gods we here," I said pulling into a parking spot. Thalia pulls up her hood and shades and steps out of the car. We hear a high pitch sound and see Thalia running towards a girl that I had never seen and hugging her.

Nico came up next to me and said in shock and confusion. "Well, that not like Thalia. The last time we saw her with an unknown girl she slapped her."

"Yah,sound" I said looking as equally confused and shocked. Before I knew it they were. Thalia broke the silence by saying, "Kelp head, death breath this is Annabeth. Annabeth this is kelp head and death breath." The girl Thalia introduced as Annabeth laughed. It wasn't forced and real and honest sounds beautiful like she didn't have a care in the world. I hadn't heard a laugh like that in a while.

"Shut up. Pinecone face. My name is Percy Jackson and this is Nico Di'Angelo. It's nice to meet you." I holding a hand out to her to shake and looking directly into her eyes.

The girl in front of me had blonde hair. Athletic looking and really smart. She looked like a natural California girl. The only think that ruined her California girl look was her eyes. Her eyes were a gray color. They were hypnotizing. The looking like they were calculating everything that they saw. They were freighting and beautiful at the same time.

We were staring into each other eyes. The bells were rung and we broke our gaze. Thalia hooked arms with Annabeth and lead the way into the school. I gave a look at Nico and we made our way after the girls into the school.

(Line break)- (LINE BEAK)

We were in the home room now. Luckily Annabeth was in here with us and that the teacher was Paul. Paul is my step-dad. He has been married to my mom for about a year now and they seem happy.

Even though my mom and dad were never married I still care for them both. My dad left after I was born and my mom married a horrible man until my dad came in and save us. I meet him when I was about 12 and he discovered me and my cousins.

We had made a band to help with the hardships we had all been through. I had a horrible step-father, while Nico had lost both his mom and sister, while Thalia had parents who didn't really want her.

I so glad Paul wasn't like my first step-dad. As I think of it Paul treats my mom the exact opposite of Gabe; my first step-dad.

"So what do you have next Percy, the " Annabeth asks me shyly breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Well next I have math, music, and then swimming. Then we have lunch, English, Greek mythology then study hall. Thalia and Nico have the same schedule but switch out swimming with art and the class you study rocks. What do you?" I tell/question.

"My schedule exact as Thalia so I have all your classes' except swimming I'm taking art." She says.

"Great you can show us to all of our classes," I say to her as the bell rings, signaling us for to get out of homeroom and go to math. "Well to lead us to math, my lady," I say jokingly holding my arm out for her and leading her out of the classroom.

(Another Line break) - (ANOTHER LINE BREAK)

I walked out of Math with a major headache. I hate math it was super boring

"That was the worst class EVER!" I exclaim.

"How would you know Seaweed brain. You sleep through the entire class" Annabeth said.

"Exactly Wise Girl is was that boring," I replied.

"Stop flirting you two you guys are grossing me out." Thalia interrupted.

"We WEREN'T flirting. Let's just go to music!" Annabeth said quickly.

We made our way to music and as soon we got into the class we heard a high pitch squeal that could only be answered by one person.

"You guys are hearing. Why didn't I know?" Aphrodite said giving us all bone crushing hug.

"Hey Aphrodite, we did tell you and we didn't want that much attention," I say to her after she lets go and I can breathe again.

"We oh well." She says as we sit down. "Well, class since we have celebrities in this class. I think we should begin the class with a performance from said celebrities." She said gesturing to us.

I gave a look to Nico and Thalia that said 'better do. She would leave us alone until we do'.

"Fine," I said getting up. "Let's do 'play my music.'"

I'll be on guitar and sing while Thalia is on bass and Nico was on drums and singing backup.

"Ok, people we will be doing 'play my music'

(Percy, Nico, Both)

Turn on that radio

As loud as it can go

Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground

Say goodbye to all my fears

One good song and they disappear

And nothing in the world can bring me down

Hand Clapping

Hip Shaking

Heart Breaking

There's no faking

What you feel

When you're right at home, yeah

[Chorus]

Music's in my soul

I can hear it

Every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go

No, no

I just want to play my music

Woo

Got my six string on my back

Don't need anything but that

Everything I want is here with me

So forget that fancy car

I don't need to go that far

What's driving me is following my dreams

Yeah

Hand Clapping

Earth Shaking

Heart Breaking

There's no faking

What you feel

When you're on a roll, yeah

[Chorus]

Music's in my soul

I can hear it

Every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go

No, no

I just want to play my music

I just want to play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like

Without the sounds of all my heroes

Singing all my favorite songs

So I can sing along

[Chorus]

Music's in my soul

I can hear it

Every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go

No, no

I just want to play my music

Music's in my soul

I can hear it

Every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go

No, no

I just want to play my music

All night long


End file.
